


last rush

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [42]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bittersweet, Blow Jobs, But also, Deepthroating, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Sad Lysithea von Ordelia, Soft Claude von Riegan, Soft Lysithea von Ordelia, Tender Sex, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: All it took to melt him was,"Shh. I've got you now, Khalid."(Brave!Lysithea/Student!Claude)
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Kudos: 15





	last rush

**Author's Note:**

> Can this count as a Kinktober thing if the kink is "sad porn?"
> 
> Inspired by a question someone sent on CuriousCat about a week ago, although I'm fairly sure this isn't what they had in mind lol.

Looking at the boy in front of her, Lysithea found it difficult to believe she once thought of him as being, quote, "impossible to deal with," unquote.

At his core, Claude was still Claude, younger or older— but now that she had several more years of experience and familiarity with him, it was so easy to see certain things. 

Like how lonely he must be, in a different world away from both his motherland and fatherland; how much he wanted to trust and be trusted, how tired he got, and how, sometimes, he just wanted to be taken care of. 

Now, she knew that all it took to melt him was,

"Shh. I've got you now, Khalid."

\---

After the second or third time, Claude finally asked,

"Hey...is this going to become a regular thing?"

"If you want it to be," she replied, one hand holding his and the other on his chest to feel his heartbeat. 

She found herself being amused at her own response, upon realizing it was the sort of thing Claude would say. 

"...What else do you know about me?" 

Lysithea pondered than for moment.

"More than this version of you would have ever told."

He seemed to accept that answer, burying his face into her neck and rutting into her thighs, wordlessly asking for another round.

\---

She knew his preferences, including ones that even he may not have discovered yet. 

"You sure this is a good idea?"

Like that he enjoyed fucking where others may catch them— maybe because the risk was a refreshing antithesis to his usual careful and risk-averse planning, or maybe just because.

Lysithea unbuttoned his coat and ran her hands down to his trousers, fondling and groping him over the fabric.

"I don't know, Khalid," she said, poking at his cheek with a gloved finger, "how about we ask your little friend down here?"

"'Little' is a funny word to use, considering you're still this short after growin...ngh— fuck—"

The attempt at teasing her was short-lived, as Lysithea dropped on her knees and took the head into her mouth, licking over the slit, just how he liked it. Claude thrusted, almost too suddenly, but she was— trained for it, so to speak, and didn't choke even when it slid some way down her throat, before pulling back out. 

"Shit, sorry, didn't mean to do that," he said, voice breathy.

"It's fine," she replied, putting her hands on the sides of his hips. "I've handled far more than this from your older self."

"And now you're making me jealous of myself."

Lysithea glanced up at him and gave a sly smile. "He'd be jealous of you, too, getting to be with me for all your firsts."

Claude blushed— actually blushed— upon hearing that, muttering something about how she became "a vixen" over the five years, before giving another frenzied thrust down her throat, this time all the way. 

He wasn't steady or controlled, moving out of instinct and knotting his fingers into her hair for balance, finishing without so much as a warning— looking dazed and breathless when she stood back up and caught her own breath to kiss him. 

It was far too gratifying reconfirm that nobody else could make him this way, see him this way, but her.

\---

In more private environments, he just wanted the closeness, the contact, the emotional comfort more than the thrill.

"There, ah...you're doing so well, Khalid."

Praising him as his fingers and tongue made their way down her torso, figuring out what made her feel good— that was just a bonus.

This Claude wasn't as skilled as his older self, and Lysithea knew that he must be aware of it as well, but that only seemed to bolster his determination to impress her however he could. In all honesty, she would have been satisfied with pampering him one-sidedly; but if he wanted to be validated on his ability to pleasure her, then validation he would get. 

"Look at you, still small and adorable here, after all those years," he attempted to tease, hands kneading her breasts far too eagerly. 

"Just how you, mmh, like it."

With a chortle of agreement, Claude slid down the sheets to practically bury his face into her chest, licking and nipping all over the flesh with familiar— slightly more amateurish— enthusiasm.

"Look who's childish now," she murmured, stroking his hair.

Instead of directly responding, Claude put his thigh between her legs and pressed, temporarily pausing to look up with a cheeky grin. Lysithea just pulled him back onto her chest, arms wrapping around him to press every possible inch of their skin together. 

She came grinding into his thighs as he sucked on her nipples, eyes closed and whispering about how much she needed him, how good it felt to be so close to him, relishing that his motions grew more frantic with every word.

(Those weren't lies. She needed him more than anything else and didn't want to be apart again, ever.)

(She wasn't lying, and she refused to— couldn't afford to— feel guilty.)

In the aftermath, the air between them all warmth and soft shallow breaths, Claude asked, "Did you spend a lot of time with him like this?"

Knowing exactly what he meant, Lysithea asked back, "Like what?"

"You know. Alone. Together."

Together so that they would wallow in each other's presence instead of their own thoughts, together to concentrate on immediate pleasures and forget about the future, if only for a little while.

"We did."

She thanked that he asked the question in past tense. 

\---

In this strange realm, time wasn't an issue.

Nonetheless, the part of her that was trained to live on a crunch still got anxious and restless at not doing anything, not being productive for the sake of a future she wouldn't see. 

Lysithea quelled it by concentrating on him, this version of Claude who didn't know how things would end between the two of them.

"Missed you," he muttered, hand already running down her waist to her rear, even though anyone could see them if they simply turned a corner into the corridor.

"I've spoiled you far too much, haven't I," she sighed, pulling the top of her dress down as he pushed the hems up. 

"Feel free to punish me for it on round two in your room," he said, winking playfully while hoisting her leg up. "Or, maybe my older self can take the brunt of it. I'm sure he wouldn't mind that."

He thrusted in, giving her an excuse to not respond and instead wrap her arms around him, biting his neck to stifle noises.

\---

"Future me is a lucky bastard."

Lysithea rolled onto her other side on the bed and examined Claude's face, to check if this was a disguised question. 

He was smiling all the way up to his eyes. 

"And the current you isn't?" she said, reaching up to stroke the side of his face. 

"I mean, of course I am," Claude turned his head to kiss her palm, "since I'm pretty sure most guys my age get to do this kind of stuff with a mature, refined lady like yourself."

"No, they don't," Lysithea replied, giving no reaction to the teasing tone of his voice on the last few words. "Women like me usually find boys your age to be far too childish."

Claude laughed and slid his hand between her legs, inserting two fingers into scrape his own cum out before angling his head at the entrance once again. 

"I'll have to work extra hard to win you over when I get back, huh."

Probably not as hard as you think, she thought.

"Of course," she replied, and rolled her hips forward with to take him inside. "But you do realize that it's rude to think of someone else while you're with me, right, Khalid?"

Lysithea felt him sigh and shiver at hearing his real name— a concise reminder of how much power this version of her held over him.

"Even if that someone is you?"

"Mmh...yes."

"Good to see I'm not the only one who gets jealous of myself," he chuckled, starting to move his hips— pace slightly steadier than when they first began, but not by much.

Jealousy, Lysithea repeated in her head.

Was that what this was?

She decided to not ponder it too much, and instead, kissed the boy who would become the man she loved.

\---

Claude slept better, relaxed more, and gave genuine smiles when he was with her. 

He certainly seemed less lonely than she remembered, and to some bystanders, it probably looked like she was going out of her way to do some sort of charity work, taking care of this strange little schemer who kept poking his nose in where it didn't belong.

"Lys...Lysi...the...a...?"

But the truth was, this wasn't for him. 

"Shh. I'm right here."

Truth was, she was just using him as a prop for her own pathetic self-consolation.

Claude snuggled closer to her. "Yeah...don't go...don't go, ever..."

"I won't," she lied, stroking his hair. 

His face relaxed, expression soft and peaceful and so unlike the one her Claude made on their final meeting.

"I'll always...always..."

And if she could keep this up— make him hopeful for the future, his future, their future— then this would be the last expression she'd see on him. 

She'd get to see one last happy illusion, and then—

"...I'm sorry, Khalid."

—and then, she'd leave him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
>    
>  [CuriousCat (feel free to leave prompts and suggestions!)](https://curiouscat.qa/slotumn)   
> 


End file.
